


Field Trip Inn

by DemonnPrincess



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Nighttime, Secrets, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonnPrincess/pseuds/DemonnPrincess
Summary: Some events that took place on the second night of the school's field trip to Kyoto.





	Field Trip Inn

Nagisa squinted his eyes open, reaching up and wiping the sweat from his forehead, his movements making slight rustling sounds from the futon he was on. _*Okay, that was a scary dream.*_ He yawned quietly and stretched his arms out towards the wall he was facing before turning over on his other side and looking out at the sea of scattered junior high boys that he shared the inn room with. He heard a stir off to the side and noticed that Isogai was shifting around in his sleep. And that Maehara’s futon, which was laid out next to Isogai’s so they could sleep next to each other, was empty. Karma’s futon, which was next to Nagisa, was empty as well. Instead, Koro-sensei’s fieldtrip guidebook and his blue handheld game console was laying on top of it, the power light on the game console slowly fading in and out to indicate that it was on standby rather than turned off. _*If it wasn’t for those guidebooks then there’s no guessing what would’ve happened to Kayano and Kanzaki...*_

“But I had five peanuts…”

“Uh.” Nagisa sat up and looked back over towards Isogai and Maehara’s futon, noticing Okajima just beyond them tossing around in his sleep.

“I gave you five and you only gave me four back and four is a bad number give it back.”

Nagisa pressed his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. _*Oh man, he’s talking in his sleep. If Karma were in here this would be all over the internet by morning.*_ He waited until Okajima settled back down, then he got up and went over to the door and quietly slipped out into the hall. He heard a sound somewhere down the hall, but it didn’t frighten him because he knew the rest of his class and teachers occupied some of the other rooms in the building. He sighed and leaned his body against the wall next to the boys’ room door, taking a moment to just be by himself for a bit.

The inn had turned off all its lights for the night, so it was very dark even out in the hall, with some of the moonlight from other rooms coming through the shoji paper and slightly dyeing the hall blue, its peaceful glow helping him to relax his muscles and sigh a few times. _*...it probably would've been way less peaceful to have spent the night with the rest of the school anyways...*_

“Mae-!”

“Um,” Nagisa pushed away from the wall and looked in the direction of the sound, snapping out of his relaxed mode. “okay?” He swiftly switched over to the other side of the hallway and moved closer to the corner, listening to the very slight rustling sounds and gauging where down the next hallway they were coming from. He inched even closer to the corner and peaked around, noticing the missing Karma kneeling in front of a pair of utility closet sliding doors with his hands cupped against it. “Karma?”

Karma looked over at Nagisa and held his index finger up to his lips to gesture for him to be quiet.

Nagisa nodded, then got on all fours and crawled over to Karma. “What are you doing?” he whispered once he was close enough for Karma to hear him. He turned his head to listen, noticing that the noises were coming from the closet.

Karma gestured again for Nagisa to be quiet, then he pointed to the doors, slipping his fingers into the gap in between the two and sliding the doors apart just slightly.

Nagisa frowned and peaked in. He could faintly see Maehara, his yukata having fallen all the way down to his elbows and exposing his entire back. He was holding on tightly to a shelf next to him as leverage, his other arm securely wrapped around one of the female classmates who was lying at a slightly upright angle on top of some stacked up supplies, her face hidden by Maehara’s head, her nails dug deep into his arms and her legs wrapped loosely around his thighs as he thrusted powerfully into her repeatedly while simultaneously kissing her deeply to muffle her would-be loud moaning, the supplies all around them rattling each time Maehara pushed or the girl’s legs trembled from the sensation. “Oh m-”

Karma clamped his hand over Nagisa’s mouth and pulled him away from the closet door, quietly shutting it before pulling him down the hall and around the other corner. “Do you _not_ know how to be quiet?” he complained a little louder once far enough away from the closet.

“Oh my God!” Nagisa blurted out, looking around at the doors in the hallway subconsciously to try and erase the visual from his mind. “Who was he-I mean, what girl, who-”

“I couldn’t tell but I’m gonna find out in a minute when I peak into the girls’ room and see who’s missing.” Karma pulled his cellphone out of his yukata and pulled up a video. “The mic probably didn’t pick up anything, but my camera sees well in dim light so I was able to capture everything very clearly.”

“Karma!” Nagisa swiped at Karma’s hand but he moved it. “That’s completely illegal for more than one reason!”

“Calm down, I’m not a pervert.” Karma paused the video and zoomed in on the frozen frame, tsking at the fact that he still was unable to see the girl’s face or hair color. “I’m not gonna do anything with it, I’m just gonna use it to blackmail the two of them into doing stuff for me for a bit.”

“That’s wrong, Karma.” Nagisa swiped down at his friend’s phone again, purposely making him lift it in the air where he successfully snatched it from him.

“Hey!” Karma pounced on Nagisa and pinned him to the floor, trying to wrestle his phone back. ”Stop it!”

“No, _you_ stop it! You’re not getting it back until this video is deleted!”

They both stopped when they heard movement from a nearby room just then and turned to face the direction it was coming from.

“I think that’s Mr. Karasuma’s room.” Karma blurted out loudly without making any effort to be quiet. “Well we’re busted.”

“Shh!” Nagisa pushed a door behind him open and yanked Karma inside by his wrist before slamming it shut just as the other door was opening.

“If he didn’t hear us out in the hall then he definitely heard the door slam.”

“Karma!” Nagisa rasped loudly, peaking through the tiny slit in the door and seeing Karasuma walking by, seemingly headed towards the bathroom. He gave out a non-audible sigh of relief when he heard his footsteps fade out down the hallway.

“I guess I could just email this video to Maehara and then he won’t have a choice but to become my slave.”

“Huh?” Nagisa looked down at his hands and saw that they were empty. “Hey!” He whipped around and glared at Karma who was laying on his back with his arms straight up in the air, tapping away at his phone.

“Yeah. And when I find out which girl it was he was doing it with I’ll send it to hers as well so they’ll both know I have proof but not where I’m keeping it.”

“That kind of thing is private.” Nagisa scolded quietly.

“If it’s so private then why do it in public?”

“They were in the closet for a reason…” Nagisa shook his head and sighed. “I’ll just delete it anyways.”

Karma shrugged. “You can delete it if you want. Data doesn’t actually get _deleted_ though, it just becomes invisible, and with the right apps or code I can bring it back if it’s not overwritten.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Nagisa crawled over to Karma and snatched the phone back. “This is going too far. They could get expelled, and it’ll look bad for their parents. And girls get judged much harsher for something like this so whoever she is she’ll probably get bullied-”

“I said I wasn’t actually going to send it out.” Karma grabbed ahold of the phone but Nagisa tightened his grip on it. “I’m just sending it to them so they’ll _think_ I’d send it out.”

“If someone had a video of you like this you’d try to beat them to death.”

“Of course I would.” Karma frowned at Nagisa, then softened his expression when he saw how bothered he looked. He sighed and let go of the phone, making it hit Nagisa in the chest because of how hard he was pulling back on it. “Fine. I’ll get them a different way. I don’t want you panicking like you do, telling teacher on me and getting me in trouble.”

“Thank you.” Nagisa smiled, then went through his phone and deleted the video. “I have a feeling you already saved it to your cloud, but for the sake of peace I’ll just leave it at that.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Karma leaned back on his hands and stared up at the ceiling. “I’m not trying to trick you, but you can believe what you want.”

“Karma?”

“Yeah?” Karma shifted his view back to Nagisa. “You look all pissed off again.”

Nagisa pinched the bridge of his own nose and inhaled through his nostrils, then turned the phone around and showed a photoshopped picture of his head on a female gravure idol’s body. “I’m going to kill you and Nakamura.”

Karma quickly snatched his phone back and dropped it down his yukata. “Oh, no. You’re not deleting that one.”

“Delete it!” Nagisa pounced on top of Karma and started digging around inside his yukata. “Delete it now!”

Karma pulled Nagisa’s arms away from him while laughing loudly. “It’s actually cute. Let me keep it. I’m not gonna show it to anybody.”

“You guys just don’t get it.” Nagisa snatched his arms out of Karma’s hands and pressed them in his lap.

“That.” Karma tilted his head. “That pouty face is really cute.”

“You are acting really weird.” Nagisa scooted away from Karma, watching him dig his phone back out while licking his tongue at him. “Which idol did Nakamura steal that image from anyways?”

Karma zoomed in on the picture and showed it to Nagisa again. “Oh, she didn’t do this. I did this myself.”

Nagisa shook his head. “I know you’re just trying to pick on me.” He glanced at Karma’s yukata and noticed that it had opened a bit, showing more of his chest. “Fix it.” he mumbled nervously, turning to look at the wall.

“Aha.” Karma crawled over to Nagisa while pulling his yukata open more. “Am I turning you on? Does it make you think that you really _are_ a girl?”

“Knock it off!” Nagisa pushed at Karma’s shoulders to keep him away. “Pull your robe closed before someone hears us and comes in mistaking-”

“Mistaking what?” Karma joked some more, pushing Nagisa down on his back. “You making a move on me? Maybe they’d cheer you on.”

“I’m serious!”

Karma laughed, letting go of Nagisa and helping him sit up. “I’m just messing with you.” He started closing his yukata, then he glanced down and noticed a narrow lump in the lap of Nagisa’s yukata. “Maybe you really _were_ enjoying it...”

Nagisa looked down too, then squealed and cupped his hands over it. “That’s not what happened!” he whispered loudly.

“Oh?” Karma playfully pulled his yukata back open. “You sure?”

“Yes!” Nagisa turned around completely and pressed down on it to try and make it go away. “You’re a guy. You get it.”

“I certainly don’t get hard-ons from other guys if that’s what you’re implying.” Karma joked some more. “If you feel that way then come and do something about it.”

“Woah!” Nagisa flipped back around and waved his palms in front of Karma’s face, pulling one of his knees up to hide the lump. “No way!”

“ _You_ may not want to, but _he_ does.” Karma taunted, gesturing towards Nagisa’s groin again.

Nagisa gasped and cupped his hands over it again. “I said it isn’t like that!”

“If it isn’t then why’s your little guy reacting like that?”

“Cut it out-”

“Do something.” Karma smiled as he picked at Nagisa, crawling on all fours and getting right in his face. “I wish Nakamura were in here.” he laughed. “Come on, do something.”

“No!”

“You scared?” Karma hummed a sarcastic tune for a second, then became satisfied by how red Nagisa was turning and he chuckled to himself. “Okay I’ll stop, I’m only jo-” he started but was abruptly cut off when Nagisa quickly leaned forward without warning and pressed his lips against his.

Nagisa pushed his lips against Karma’s even harder, then he pulled back and quickly turned away again, his hands still pressed in his lap. He closed his eyes and exhaled, half of him feeling relieved of pent up feelings he didn’t want to know were in him; the other half feeling the highest level of humiliation that he’d ever felt from his body acting of its own accord. He slouched his back a little and tightened his fists to keep them from shaking so much. “……I, uh…” He heard Karma moving, and he glanced back over, seeing a hand shoot forward and clamp onto the front of his yukata. “Wha-!”

Karma snatch Nagisa forward, making one of his knees scrape against the worn tatami in the process. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved his back down to the floor which caused his hair to snap out of their rubber bands, then grabbed him by the skull and kissed him so deeply his teeth were scraping hard against his cheeks and lips.

“Mmn!” Nagisa started trying to pull Karma’s hands off of his skull, all of his words sounding muffled. “Krrmrr!” he screamed out through this throat. He felt Karma let go finally. Then he felt him pulling his yukata off his body and he grabbed onto it to try and keep it on. “Wait!”

Karma started breathing very heavily. He climbed over Nagisa, tearing the yukata completely away from him and throwing it to the other side of the room, then he grabbed both of Nagisa’s forearms and pinned them to floor and started kissing at the side of his neck and shoulder, his teeth scraping against Nagisa’s skin just like before.

“Karma! Stop!” Nagisa wrapped his legs around Karma and tried using his thigh muscles to pull him away. “What are you doing!” He felt Karma let one of his arms go, and he looked down just in time to see Karma reaching into the groin area of his kimono. “Stop it! Not like this!”

“This is what you want, right?!" Karma pushed one of Nagisa's knees to the floor to keep his legs from closing. "Right?! You made it clear when you kissed me!”

Nagisa straightened his fingers on his free arm and thrusted his arm forward, jabbing them into the front of Karma’s trachea.

Karma let out a loud, choking sound and fell backwards off Nagisa. He rolled over onto his side, clutching his throat with both hands and coughing hoarsely. “ _You_ started this!” he choked out, sitting up a few moments later. “ _You_ started it, not me! _You_! Take responsibil…i…ty…” He stared down blankly at his friend who was curled up into a naked ball and hugging himself, his body shaking so badly it was completely noticeable, his crying face partially hidden by his sprawled hair. “….hey.” He reached over and patted on Nagisa’s back.

Nagisa quickly tumbled a couple times to get away from Karma. “No!” he yelled out, his voice loud enough to wake everyone in the inn.

Karma frowned concerningly, crawling back up to Nagisa. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“Don’t do it. Please, don’t…”

“I won’t, I swear.” Karma tried rubbing Nagisa’s back again, and this time Nagisa didn’t move away. “It isn’t like you to get all panicky like this.” He felt Nagisa’s body untense as his aura went back to its usual, undetectable invisibility, and he pulled his hand away. “I’m sorry…you’re the one who started it though.”

“Not like that though.” Nagisa sat back up too, still purposely not looking directly at Karma because he was still feeling a bit embarrassed about the kiss and because he was a bit angry at Karma, and a little scared of him. “You can’t be so violent with _everything_. I wan…ah…” Nagisa turned away more. “I-I wanted you to be gentle, not try to force yourself on me. That’s how it’s supposed to be…”

“Hm.” Karma tilted his head to the side. “You saw Maehara in the closet, right?” He leaned back and propped himself up with his hands. “He wasn’t exactly hurting whoever he was doing it with, but he wasn’t exactly being gentle either. That’s because it _isn’t_ a gentle activity.”

“You know what I mean. That’s still no excuse.” Nagisa cupped a hand over his knee which was burning now. “And it can be gentle if you aren’t impatient.”

Karma nodded. “Yeah I get it. I’m just messing with you.”

“ _Please_ tell me you haven’t done that to anyone else.”

Karma glanced at Nagisa for a moment and noticed that he was staring at him through the gaps in his bangs. He turned after a while and looked over at the shoji doors. “…so…you’ve like, thought about this or something?”

“Nnkh…” Nagisa hung his head more so his hair could cover up his face entirely.

Karma could hear the boy breathing shakily through his nose. “I won’t get weirded out. Promise.”

Nagisa looked over at Karma and saw that he had a caring expression on his face. He glanced up at the ceiling for a few seconds next and took a couple of deep breaths. “…….my mom-” he paused and looked back over at Karma again and was relieved that he still had the same expression, even though it’d only been seconds. “…well, she kind of liked the idea of me having a guy friend like you, and the way she talked about us…and I just-” He started breathing heavily again, and paused again so he could slow it back down. “I dunno, you just started popping up in my head on nights when I couldn’t sleep. My head and body would be throbbing in pain because my mom would…t-they would help me sleep…..I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” He heard Karma moving around like before, and he braced himself for another attack, but instead he felt a light fist tap on his shoulder.

“I wish you would have a little bit more faith in me.” Karma tapped his knuckles on Nagisa’s bare shoulder again. “I’m your friend, so you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Nagisa nodded. “Yeah. But if we’re being completely honest here, you probably would’ve gotten angry or made fun of me or it would’ve ruined our friendship.”

“Yeah, probably.” Karma sighed and leaned back again. “You have a point. Guess I can’t blame you for keeping it a secret then.”

“….is it…gonna ruin our friendship?”

“No.” Karma leaned over and looked under Nagisa’s hair so he could see his face. “I mean, _if we’re being completely honest here,_ ” he quoted Nagisa in a funny accent, both of them giggling about it as he sat back up, “I _do_ feel a little bit different, but you’re still the same Nagisa. Nothing’s changed.”

“Okay.” Nagisa rasped, nodding his head once, still keeping it hung. “Can I do it one more time? I swear I won’t ever ask again. I just…” He looked up at Karma like he’d been doing all night and saw that he hadn’t moved away nor was he showing any signs of rejection. “Heh.” He sat more upright and leaned over, but Karma reached up and put an index finger on the side of his bottom lip before he could kiss him.

“I didn’t mean to.”

“Huh?” Nagisa rubbed where Karma had poked him. It felt very tender, meaning a bruise was forming. He smiled and shook his head. “It’s okay.”

“I’ll try not to be as rough.”

“Uh,” Nagisa started scooting away again but Karma grabbed him hard by the wrist. “wait, wait. Wait!”

Karma snickered, dragging Nagisa back over to him. “I dunno about _you_ and if another person’s lips touching yours is enough, but once you get _me_ started it isn’t over until I finish completely.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to just go against my will though!”

“That’s not why I’m holding your arm.” Karma pointed to the doors with his thumb. “I saw you start to panic. You were about to take off running, tear down the hallway, wake _everyone_ up, and embarrass yourself because you have no clothes on.”

“Oh.”

“And I already said I won’t hurt you. If I was really gonna do _that_ to you then you’d still be pinned and I’d be halfway finished by now.”

“…OH.” Nagisa gave Karma a weirded-out look. He felt Karma pulling at his arm to draw him closer which made him tug back to stop him.

“It’s okay.” Karma reassured, crawling backwards into a corner of the room, pulling a hyperventilating Nagisa with him. He sat with his back against the corner and his legs slightly outstretched, and he tugged on Nagisa some more. “Comere.”

Nagisa climbed up onto Karma’s lap and straddled him, then gave a sigh of relief when he let his arm go. He leaned his forehead against Karma’s, who was now looking up at him, and put his hands on his shoulders.

Karma took Nagisa’s head with both hands and slid his fingers up through his hair, then gently pulled him a little closer, pressing his lips against Nagisa’s.

Nagisa exhaled, closing his eyes and letting Karma’s cold lips part his and letting his cold tongue slip into his mouth. His straddled thighs tightened against Karma’s, completely mesmerized by the fact that there was complete silence within the entire building except for the soft smacking of their lips and the rustling of Karma’s yukata rubbing against his skin. His lips were soft just like he’d imagined them all those times. And his kiss was so gentle yet deep, also exactly as he’d imagined it. The familiar calm and euphoric feeling began to spread all over him, the same feeling he’d get when his mother would bring Karma up during dinner, once he’d realized that the feeling his mother wanted him to have for his guy friend weren’t only _her_ feelings anymore, the same feeling he’d get lying in bed thinking about being taken by him in order to stomach the pain on those nights after his mom would finish slamming his head into the table or the wall or the floor and he couldn’t keep his blank aura around him, the same feeling he’d get once his fantasies made the feeling too strong to bear and he’d have to take a few minutes and _take care of himself,_ quietly so his mother wouldn’t notice, so he could force the feeling back down to a comfortable level and sleep long enough to forget that he’d once again gotten that feeling from a friend who was same gender as him.

Karma slid one hand down Nagisa’s back and felt how cold he was. He opened his yukata and wrapped it around him, getting a slight chill from his icy skin. He felt their parts touch a couple times and pulled Nagisa’s pelvis down so they could rub against each other more. Then he felt Nagisa move his pelvis even closer on his own, and he felt the slight wetness of Nagisa’s precum on his abdomen as Nagisa continued to make his hardness rub repeatedly against his stomach.

Nagisa let Karma slip his tongue into his mouth again, and this time it had the same tingling sensation he was feeling at the tip of his hardness. “Mn.” He clutched the collar to Karma’s yukata, pressing his tip into Karma’s stomach some more.

Karma moved his legs out of the way and sat Nagisa down without warning and laid him back a little, then bent down and took Nagisa’s entire hardness into his mouth.

Nagisa gasped and jerked hard, this being the first time he’d ever felt this sensation at this magnitude. He fell backwards onto his elbows, feeling Karma push down on the inside of his thighs to spread them more, feeling every inch of his mouth and every movement his cheeks and tongue made. “Ah!”

Karma reached up quickly with one hand and slapped it over Nagisa’s mouth, accidentally knocking him all the way onto his back and making him bang the back of his head on the tatami.

Nagisa moaned loudly despite it being barely audible from behind Karma’s palm. He dug his nails into the tatami with one hand and clutch onto the back of Karma’s hair with the other, pushing down on his head and rocking his hips involuntarily.

Karma ran the top of his tongue along the tip again and again, feeling it throb each time he passed over it. He pushed one of Nagisa’s thighs back to the floor and started sucking harder and making some of his saliva drip down into the tatami.

Nagisa felt himself already getting ready to come, and he tapped the underside of Karma’s chin to give him the signal for him to stop, but Karma snatched his wrist again and pinned it down and kept going. “Karm-!” Nagisa tilted his head back, grunting loudly from the powerful sensation that enveloped his entire body. He could audibly hear the squish sound of his semen oozing out of Karma’s mouth, but it didn’t seem to faze Karma at all from what he was doing. He relaxed his body after the feeling passed, then caught his breath once Karma took his hand off his of mouth.

Karma nodded and sat back up against the corner, then spit all of Nagisa’s aftermath onto his scrotum and smeared it around his opening. “I’m at my limit.” he said quietly, wiping his mouth with his forearm and pulling Nagisa back up onto his lap. He grabbed himself and started pushing it inside Nagisa without pause.

Nagisa gritted his teeth, slamming his head onto Karma’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck to try and take the pain.

“I’m sorry.” Karma mumbled, pushing in all the way despite Nagisa clearly being in agony. “Please bear with me for a bit. It’s been a while.”

Nagisa clenched his teeth together even more, pressing his face into Karma’s shoulder even harder to muffle himself and whining loudly.

Karma exhaled audibly, grabbing Nagisa into his arms as he began thrusting immediately.

Nagisa screeched loudly. He grabbed onto Karma’s shoulders and tried pushing away from him, but Karma tightened his hold on him and pushed his head back down into his shoulder.

“You’re hurting me!” Nagisa yelled into Karma’s shoulder. “Why won’t you let me stop!”

“You’ll get used to it I swear.” Karma came back with a very shaky voice from how good it was feeling for him. “If I slow down it’ll hurt you worse in the long run and I’ll lose my mind.”

“You said you wouldn’t!” Nagisa screamed, still trying to push away.

“Your hips are rocking.”

Nagisa stopped for a second and realized that he was indeed moving his hips with Karma. He slowed his panicked breathing and laid his body back against Karma’s, noticing that there was a bit of a sensation amidst all the pain.

Karma pushed Nagisa all the way back down on him; Nagisa had made him pull out some by mistake from his struggling. “I already told you, I’d never do something like that.” He reached up and put his hands around Nagisa’s head like earlier and pulled his face back down, slipping his tongue into his mouth again, the room becoming invisible as Nagisa’s hair fell around both of their faces.

Karma’s mouth tasted different to Nagisa this time because of his own semen, and their mixed saliva was also much thicker because of it, but he liked the texture and the way it tasted and kissed him deeper which heightened the good sensation he was feeling. He felt Karma wrap an arm around his back and slide his other arm around the back of his head as he started thrusting again. He began to breathe heavily through his nose, their kissing becoming even more eager and audible. He started sounding out every so often on accident, feeling a little embarrassed about the fact that he couldn’t control it. He felt Karma rub the middle of his back, soothing him and letting him know that he was going to start pushing a little harder, which he did. He tilted his head back for a moment with his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Karma was hitting a spot somewhere deep inside him that was making his pleasure sensors rapidly speed towards overdrive. His mouth fell open as he started letting out semi-loud grunts.

“Shh,” Karma leaned his forehead against Nagisa’s slightly damp chest and ran his fingers up Nagisa’s spine which caused the boy to shiver and his grunts to shake. “shh…”

Nagisa quieted down some, his audible noises turning into very heavy breathing. He grabbed onto one of Karma’s biceps and squeezed it hard, trying his best to stay quiet. He pulled his legs up so that he was in more of a squatting position and started pushing down each time Karma thrusted upward, making him go up inside him even more.

“Fu-” Karma grabbed Nagisa up in both arms again, with one arm still around the back of his head, and clutched him against his chest tightly, thrusting _even_ harder. He moaned quietly, resting his head against Nagisa’s.

Nagisa let out a high-pitched screech, the sensation now too strong for him to handle. His legs started shaking so much that they caused him to drop back down onto his knees, his entire weight on Karma now. “I can’t-” He shook his head and pressed his hand against the wall behind Karma, but Karma reached back and grabbed him by the wrist again, this time in a slightly softer manner so as to not startle him, then he tightened his grip on it so Nagisa couldn’t move it and held it off to the side against the floor. “I-it feels…I can’t-”

Karma rubbed Nagisa’s quivering back, feeling himself getting close too. “Just let it come.” he managed to squeeze out in between breaths. “It’s normal…just let it come.”

Nagisa untensed his body, feeling a much stronger version of the same tingling sensation from earlier sweep over his entire body once again and causing his legs to convulse wildly. He gasped repeatedly, unable to handle its intensity. He felt Karma untense his body too a few moments later and heard his voiced exhales as well.

Karma let go of Nagisa’s wrist and pulled his face back over to him, kissing him deeply again.

The kissing seemed to make Nagisa’s orgasm somewhat more bearable. He embraced Karma’s neck and repeatedly pushed his tongue all the way into his mouth, still gasping from Karma’s pushes and becoming lightheaded.

Karma broke their kiss and slumped back, grabbing Nagisa by the waist with both hands and thrusting as hard as he could a few more times to get as much out of it for himself and Nagisa as he could before it ended completely, then he dropped his hands to his sides, feeling his and Nagisa’s sweat pouring down his abdomen, the room completely quiet again except for the two of them gasping to catch their breaths.

Nagisa felt some of Karma’s semen rolling down the inside of his thighs; it reminded him of the sensation felt when an insect is crawling across one’s skin. He fell over onto Karma’s chest, wrapping both arms around his lower abdomen.

Karma opened his eyes and looked around the room, making sure they were still the only two there. Then he grabbed the sides of his yukata and wrapped it around them again, since they were cooling off and their evaporating sweat was making him cold. “……tell one person about this and I’ll end your life in the most painful way possible.” He waited for a response but got none. “You hear me?” He looked down, seeing Nagisa’s hair sprawled all over the place. He smoothed it out of the way so he could see the boy’s face and saw that he had drifted off to sleep in that short amount of time. Karma snickered, wrapping the yukata around them tighter so Nagisa could stay warm. “Dork.”

 

 

“Shh! Someone, go get me another marker! This one stopped working!”

Nagisa drifted out of his sleep and swiped at his face, feeling a light tickling sensation on his forehead.

“He’s waking up, he’s waking up!”

“What the-” He slapped himself on accident, then opened his eyes and saw Karma’s graffitied, sleeping face mere inches away from his. “Aaah!” He jumped up and scooted away, hearing the room erupt into laughter seconds later.

“What the _HELL_ are you two doing?!” Yoshida laughed out over everyone.

“I wish I had this on video!” Okajima yelled out next. “You guys were hugged up like a couple of cold puppies!”

“Uh,” Nagisa heh’d, glancing over at Karma who’d just sat up as well and was rubbing his face with his sleeve, smearing the marker all over the place. He looked down at himself, relieved that he had his yukata on now, though he couldn’t remember when he’d supposedly retrieved it.

Isogai started jumping up and down and waving his hands to try and get everyone’s attention. “Okay, stop it you guys. It went too far now.”

 “What’d you guys do?” Maehara ignored Isogai and pointed at the floor. “You sneak away to go do it or something? How lame is that?” He and the rest of the class started laughing again.

Karma narrowed his eyes and grinned at him. “Utility closet.”

Maehara immediately stopped laughing and covered his mouth, glancing back at Kurahashi who was already looking back at him with the same expression.

“Karmaaa.” Nagisa warned, shaking his head no.

Karma snickered, tuning Nagisa out. “So it was _her_ …”

Isogai tilted his head. “Wait you _knew_ about that?”

Maehara put his hands over Isogai’s face and started laughing hysterically over him. “Hahahahhahaaa, Yuuma you’re not helping.”

“Did they sleepwalk?” one female classmate asked.

“It’s be scarier to see Karma sleepwalking than Nagisa.” another answered “Nagisa’s a lot weaker so he’d be easier to stop.”

“I…can hear you.” Nagisa mumbled, covering his face with his palm.

“Okay, let’s go get something to eat. Leave them alone now.” Koro-sensei appeared and started gently herding the rest of the classmates out into the hall as they huffed and puffed about him ruining the fun.

Karma waited until Maehara and Kurahashi glanced back at him, then he pointed at his eyes and then back at them with his middle and index finger to signal that he was watching them.

Maehara gave him the finger and stuck his tongue at him playfully before turning back around and heading out into the hall too.

Karma snickered at him, then leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. “I am still tired.” he exhaled. He glanced over at Nagisa after a moment to see him deliberately looking in the opposite direction. “Hey.”

Nagisa stiffened up, turning his head even further away. He breathed out slowly, then felt the pain of one of his strands of hair being yanked out. “Ouch!” he shouted, fwipping his head around while furiously scratching his head. “Why?!”

“Your face is bloodshot red.”

“Uh,” Nagisa quickly turned his head back around and felt another tug on his hair, but more playfully.

“You’re embarrassed, huh?” Karma chuckled. “It’s nothing to be shy about. I already said our relationship isn’t gonna change. I promised, and I meant that. So loosen up.”

Nagisa nodded, sighing with relief. “Okay.”

“You’re also probably gonna need another bath. You got _it_ all over you last night.”

“Oh God, you’re making it worse!” Nagisa shook his head, then stopped and tilted it. “No wait, you’re right.”

“What?” Karma asked, sitting up all the way.

“If there’s semen on me right now, then wouldn’t Koro-sensei’s nose pick up…”

Karma tilted his head to the side when Nagisa’s voice trailed. “What?” he asked again, looking in the direction he was and seeing the teacher’s yellow head partially visible by the door frame. “Oooh…”

Koro-sensei shivered, slowly sliding his face into hiding some more. “Um, I just wanted to tell you that I won’t tell anyone…what happens in Kyoto stays in Kyoto?”

Nagisa fell over onto his face, having had all the embarrassment he could take.

Karma put his hand over his jaw and darted his widened eyes back and forth between the teacher and a “dying” Nagisa.

“Yeah, okay.” Koro-sensei mumbled. “U-use protection next time.”

“Oh God!” Nagisa screamed into the tatami as Koro-sense darted away. “Forget it, I’ll just kill myself!”

“Oh, come on. It’s alright.” Karma laughed, climbing to his feet and then pulling Nagisa up. “It could be worse.”

Nagisa looked up at him with an exhausted and irritated look.

Karma strained to keep from smiling. “I could’ve been the uke.”

“I’ll just tie my obi to the ceiling in here and hang myself!”

“I’m joking.” Karma laughed. “We’re technically gonna murder him at some point so he will literally take it to his grave.”

“That doesn’t make it better!” Nagisa wailed.

Karma snickered. “It was good, huh?”

“Stop it!” Nagisa sprinted out of the room, followed by Karma. “No! NOO! Leave me alone, Karma!”

“But it was, huh!” Karma yelled, chasing after Nagisa.

“Stoooop!”


End file.
